The present invention pertains to an automotive visor snap, and particularly to one that acts as a friction snap in order to connect two halves of a butterfly-style automotive sun visor.
Visors for vehicles, and particularly those employing a butterfly-type core construction, have been made utilizing a variety of materials, which can be folded and upholstered to form a visor body. These butterfly-type cores form an automotive sun visor when the two halves of the butterfly core are connected. The core halves are typically pressed together and bonded by a heat sealing or melting operation. In some other instances, parallel wall structures are used on one of the core members to capture a wall structure on the other core member to hold the core halves together. In some visor structures, deflectable hook members are used on one of the core members with structure on the other core member to deflect the hook around and to engage with the retaining structure.
Thus, although there are various methods of connecting butterfly-type visor cores, the manufacture of such visors is somewhat expensive due to melting and gluing operations. Moreover, the visor core halves may separate after manufacturing of the visor, if the glue or melting operations do not successfully and completely connect the butterfly visor core halves. With the increasing sensitivity to the costs of vehicle components by manufacturers, it is desirable to have a means for connecting butterfly visor cores, which is relatively inexpensive, requires less materials, and completely connects the two halves of the butterfly visor core.